


need you

by captain_kriegy



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: if Andy had joined Maya and Jack in the shower at the end of 2x10.
Relationships: Maya Bishop / Andy Herrera / Jack Gibson, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	need you

Andy’s shocked when she barges into Maya’s bathroom and sees Maya and Jack naked in the shower together. 

“Oh my God, this isn’t what it looks like,” Maya insists, practically jumping away from a very naked Jack. Jack maneuvers behind Maya, and if she weren’t so shocked, Andy would laugh at how the person she had seen naked in sexual contexts many times (Jack) was using the person she had never seen naked (Maya)’s body as a shield. 

“You should join us,” Jack suggests.

“Jack, really? She doesn’t want to join us” Maya insists. “Get out, Jack. I’m serious,” she adds, a moment later, turning her head to look at him. 

“Wait,” Andy says. Maya looks at her, confused. “I’m still mad and we are still going to have to talk about this later, but...are you serious about the offer to join?” Andy asks. Maya’s the shocked one now, and Jack just laughs. 

“I always knew you were curious about Maya,” Jack teases. Andy watches the range of emotions pass over Maya’s face—confusion, intrigue, and finally, excitement. Then Andy’s eye level drops to Maya’s chest, and she bites down on her lip. 

“Just get naked and get in here so we can shut him up,” Maya responds, finally. Andy ditches her leather jacket and her sweater and then her jeans. Maya and Jack watch her undress, Maya’s back to Jack’s front, his hand sliding between her legs, gently rubbing her folds. Andy unsnaps her bra and then steps out of her underwear before opening the door and joining them in the shower. She’d seen Maya in various states of undress many times, but this is the first time she had really looked. And now, she can’t even be mad with Jack for fucking her best friend, because her best friend is seriously hot.

Maya pulls Andy in for a kiss. It’s deep and passionate with lots of tongue and Andy moans at the feeling of Maya’s breasts pressed against her own. Jack keeps rubbing Maya’s wet folds and watches them kiss hungrily. Eventually Maya breaks the kiss, a moan falling from her lips as Jack slides two fingers inside her. Her head falls back onto his shoulder and Jack adjusts them so that Andy is pinned to the wall, before leaning back in to kiss her. Maya’s loving her spot in the middle, Jack fingering her slowly, his hard cock against her ass, and Andy’s front against her own as Jack and Andy kiss. Andy alternates making out with Maya and Jack for a few minutes, loving how soft Maya’s lips are and contrasting it with how familiar Jack’s taste is. 

“I want to watch you fuck her,” Andy mumbles against his lips, one hand on his neck, the other on Maya’s hip. “Maya, get on your hands and knees. I want to see what you can do with your mouth while he fucks you.”

Maya moans and kisses Andy softly and Jack moves away so that Maya can move. Maya gets on her hands and knees on the floor of the shower. Andy sits on the shower stool in the corner and Maya crawls over to her. Jack reaches for a condom, slowly rolling it on while stroking his rock hard erection, staring unashamed at Maya’s ass in the air and her wet folds exposed to him. Maya tugs Andy’s hips to her face, and Andy pulls at May’s hair. They lock eyes as Andy spreads her legs and helps Maya position her head. 

“Gibson, you’re up. Show her what you’ve got,” Andy calls. Andy leans back against the wall of the shower and sighs as Maya parts her folds with her tongue. Andy had spent quite a few nights getting stuck listening to Maya’s one night stands scream from the next room, but she’d be lying if she said it hadn’t piqued her interest. Andy wants to know if Maya’s tongue is really scream-worthy.

Jack kneels behind Maya and rubs a finger through her wet folds before lining himself up and slowly sliding in. Maya moans and groans for a moment as he fills her, burying his full length inside her. Maya has the time of her life starting to eat Andy’s soaking wet pussy while Jack starts to thrust his dick inside her.

“What got you so wet for me?” Maya asks, her voice a little higher than usual with a teasing tone. She slides her tongue against her folds once more. Andy moans and tugs Maya’s hair, loving the way that Maya’s tongue feels against her. “Talk to me.” 

“You, and you with him. Him touching you while I got undressed. Your boobs pressed against mine. His cock pressed against your ass,” Andy mumbles, unable to think clearly. Jack groans and picks up the pace. He wants to show off his stamina, knowing Maya is wet and worked up from him touching her and from being sandwiched between him and Andy. Jack squeezes her ass and watches his cock thrust in and out of her and then watches Maya’s head between Andy’s legs in awe. Andy moans loudly, drawing his attention up to her face. She’s leaning back on the shower stool, hard nipples on display and moaning repeatedly at whatever Maya is doing between her legs. Jack had only tried to go down on Andy once, and he’s certain he didn’t get any kind of reaction like Maya is getting from her right now. He’s always not-so-secretly found Maya’s bisexuality hot—a fact Maya would be thoroughly unamused by if he ever told her—and this moment, watching Maya eat out her hot best friend and his ex-something, is overwhelming. 

Maya is eating Andy out enthusiastically. She’s moving in a pattern, dipping her tongue inside, thrusting for a few seconds, and then sucking her lips before licking and teasing her clit, and repeating. She’s using her whole mouth to pleasure Andy, her top lip rubbing against Andy’s clit to tease her as she spreads her arousal across her folds with her tongue. Andy is clearly enjoying it, moans and gasps tumbling from her mouth as she holds Maya’s head in place. Andy’s louder than Maya imagined she’d be, not that she’d imagined eating Andy out before. (She’d imagined it, but only because Andy had once complained to her about how bad Jack was with his tongue for someone so good with his hips and Maya hadn’t been able to help herself from imagining what  _ she  _ could do to Andy with  _ her  _ tongue). 

Andy tastes incredible and is so responsive, her pussy flooding with lots of new arousal every time she dips her tongue inside. It’s exciting to Maya, she loves eating out and knowing Andy is this turned on is a bonus. Especially paired with Jack fucking her from behind with what she has to admit is a thick, hard cock that fills her just right. Fortunately, he keeps his pace slow, her pussy wet and eager for him as he stretches her. But she focuses most of her attention mostly on Andy.

“Fuck, Maya,” Andy whines when Maya starts to lick her clit rhythmically. “I’m close, already, fuck.” Andy tugs Maya’s hair to keep her head where she needs it and Maya just moans into her folds when Jack slams his cock into her a little harder. She starts to suck on Andy’s clit gently, her lips rubbing against her swollen folds and her tongue running along the sensitive bud. Jack watches eagerly as Andy screams in anticipation. Maya loves the way Andy tastes. It’s been too long since she’s eaten a woman out, her face and mouth soaked, and with every time Andy tugs her hair, she feels her walls squeeze Jack’s cock. 

“MAYA,” she calls, over and over. “Oh Maya, I can’t, oh my god, I’m.... MAYA,” Andy screams. It’s guttural and loud and Andy’s body is acting on its own accord. Maya scrapes her teeth along her clit and Andy finally is hit with wave after wave of indescribable pleasure and feels something wet coming out of her. It feels so good she can’t think about what’s happening, simply moaning and frantically rubbing her hips against Maya’s face. It’s by far the strongest and best orgasm of her life. Maya watches in excitement and licks her clit through her orgasm as Andy squirts all over her and the shower floor. Jack can’t help but pick up the pace, Andy’s orgasm turning them all on. Maya moans at the feeling of his thick cock rubbing her g-spot with each hard thrust, her walls squeezing him in anticipation. Maya’s head is trapped against Andy’s center and her moans all vibrate against Andy’s swollen clit. Andy gasps and mumbles something incoherent and Maya starts licking eagerly again. She knows Andy is sensitive from her oragsm and wants to see her cum again. Maya will be fantasizing about eating Andy’s pussy for the foreseeable future—the last thing she wants to do is stop. Jack starts to fuck Maya harder and faster. She knows she can’t last much longer, but she’s desperate to see Andy cum on her tongue again. Jack slaps Maya’s ass hard and Maya feels a new wave of arousal coat his cock. She moans against Andy’s folds in both surprise and arousal. 

“Yes Jack, be rough with her, make her cum for us,” Andy mumbles. “Smack that huge ass for me,” she begs, her voice low and scratchy. Maya usually would question whether she should be insulted by Andy calling her ass huge, but in context, she knows Andy’s saying it because it turns her on and Maya’s more than fine with that. Jack starts to smack her ass with every few thrusts and burying himself in Maya over and over. It’s taking all of Maya’s self control to hold on. She doesn’t want to cum yet, but her aching center isn’t obeying. Andy moans each time Maya moans against her center, and Andy’s so sensitive that she’s also struggling to hold on. She’s embarrassed that she’s ready to cum again and really doesn’t want to cum twice before Maya or Jack have at all, but she’s fighting a losing battle. Maya’s moaning freely against her clit between licks and then when Maya sucks on it at the precise moment Jack smacks her ass again and she moans, Andy can’t help it.

“MAYA, uhhhhhhhhhhh,” Andy moans loudly, a second orgasm hitting her. It’s not quite as wild as the first, but it’s still an incredibly strong orgasm she didn’t know her body was capable of. She shakes against the shower stool as her friend sucks her swollen, wet clit until it’s too much for her to bear. Andy’s overwhelmed with the most pleasurable feeling she’s ever had in her life and Maya’s tongue makes her feel like she’s about to combust. Andy scoots back and releases Maya’s head, slumping against the stool, out of breath. Jack sits back and tugs Maya so that she’s sitting on his dick, her back to him. She starts to ride him and Andy watches intently, mesmerized by Maya’s wet face and mouth, her swollen lips, and look of pleasure in her beautiful green-blue eyes. Their eyes meet, and Andy bites her bottom lip. Maya’s always had an intense stare, but Maya staring at her while riding Jack’s cock, her breasts bouncing, is an image Andy won’t forget anytime soon. 

“Andy, come help me,” Jack insists. He’s using one hand to help guide her hip and the other to tug her nipples and squeeze her breasts. Andy takes one more moment to take a mental picture of the view of Maya riding his dick eagerly as she throws her head back onto his shoulder in pleasure. Andy crawls over to them and uses one hand to finally stimulate Maya’s swollen wet clit with one hand and tweaks her free nipple with her other hand as she watches her. Jack’s dick is deep inside Maya, stretching her and rubbing her g-spot each time. Andy rubs her clit gently in circles, pleasantly surprised by how wet and slippery it is. Both Jack and Andy’s hands stimulate her hard, sensitive nipples. Maya feels her orgasm approaching but tries to hold it off. She really wants this to last longer, she wants to memorize the image of Andy staring at her with lust and excitement and the feeling of Jack’s dick inside her. Her body betrays her and she rides him impossibly faster, starting to moan loudly with each thrust, losing her rhythm. Jack watches her ass as she bounces on him and he starts to question whether he’s going to make it until after Maya without blowing into the condom. But fortunately for him, just a moment later a long moan falls from Maya’s lips. 

“Yes, that’s my good girl, cum for me Maya,” Andy encourages. Maya doesn’t really like being praised by men in bed—it feels condescending to her. But having a woman call her a good girl in bed makes her mind spin with pleasure, and she knows this orgasm is going to be big, she can feel it. Maya opens her eyes wide and locks them with Andy’s, opening her mouth to reply and then being interrupted by her orgasm nearing. 

“Fuck,” is all that comes out of Maya’s mouth as she finally is hit with the pleasure of her orgasm. She moans as she squeezes down on Jack’s dick and Andy rubs her clit and nipples through her orgasm, mumbling to her about how good she looks, her thighs shaking and her breasts bouncing and her mind going blank. “Fuck,” Maya repeats, coming down, closing her eyes for a moment to center herself. It’s been a long time since she’s cum like that. She climbs off his dick and into Andy’s arms, resting her head on her friend’s shoulder for a moment while she regains her senses, her ears ringing. 

“You good?” Andy asks. Maya nods. Jack pulls the condom off and leans out of the shower to toss it in the trash can. Maya leans up to kiss Andy, soft and gentle, and then breaks the kiss after a moment. 

“You want to suck him together?” Maya asks. Jack’s eyes go wide. Andy smirks and adjusts herself, laying down so she can take his tip in her mouth. Jack leans back on his elbows on the shower floor. Maya leans up to turn off the water, which is running cold, before laying next to Andy, running a hand down her back and resting on the top of her ass. Andy runs her tongue up the side and sucks the tip playfully before taking him further into her mouth. She sucks him for a moment, Maya watching her, moving her hand to play with her hair, twirling it. Andy’s sucking dick, but somehow, it feels intimate, since Maya’s twirling her hair. 

“My turn,” Maya insists, tugging her hair gently. Andy lifts her head off and passes it over to Maya. Maya leans down and takes him right in her mouth, no teasing. Andy straddles Maya’s hips and starts to ride her ass as Maya sucks him all the way in her mouth, pressing her nose against his hips. She runs her tongue all over him and starts to move as fast and deep as she can. Andy rubs her wet folds on Maya’s butt cheek for a minute slowly, just rocking against her friend, watching as Jack grabs her hair and groans. Andy reaches up and tugs Maya’s hair too, causing Maya to moan and pull back. 

“My turn,” Andy says, climbing off her friend. They continue like that for a few minutes; alternating sucking his cock and riding the other’s ass. Jack is overwhelmed by the entire situation. Andy’s teasing and sultry–and familiar. It’s been a long time since he’s been sucked off by her, and it’s better than he remembers. She’s unpredictable and she uses her tongue a lot. Maya, by contrast, is intense and passionate. She focuses on suction and on fitting as much of his dick in her mouth as she can, and moving as fast as she can. The two styles combined makes his head hazy. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Jack admits, his hand finding Maya’s blonde locks once more. Andy leans down and kisses Maya’s spine.

“You want to swallow?” Andy asks her, raking her nails down her back and bucking her hips on her ass. Maya doesn’t respond, but Andy assumes the answer is yes because she doesn’t let up. Maya swirls her tongue around him and Jack pushes on her head, pushing his cock deeper down her throat. She just reaches one hand down to start playing with his balls, squeezing gently and running her fingers across them. She teasingly scrapes the bottom of his balls with her nails as she sucks him all the way in, letting her nose rub his on abs.

“FUCK,” Jack groans, feeling his orgasm coming. Suddenly he’s spurting thick ropes of cum down Maya’s throat. His hips jerk in pleasure and he groans as his cum fills Maya’s mouth. He hasn’t masturbated in longer than he’d like to admit, and as a result, cums harder and longer than usual. Maya has to pop off his dick to swallow once his cum starts dripping down her lips, letting the last few spurts fall across her chest. Andy slides off her and reaches for her neck, pulling her into a kiss, tasting his cum on her tongue. They kiss like he’s not there—dirty, passionate. They share his cum, and Andy’s hand falls to Maya’s ass, pulling her closer. The cum strewn across Maya’s chest is suddenly pressing against Andy’s own as well. Maya moans into her mouth and Andy pulls her into her lap. Maya bites down on Andy’s bottom lip and Andy feels how wet Maya’s ass is from her rolling her hips on it. She squeezes Maya’s ass and Maya moans again, this time vibrating on Andy’s bottom lip as Maya sucks it. It’s downright dirty and both of them are soaking wet. 

“Get out of the shower, and bend over the counter,” Maya demands. Her pupils are wide and her eyes are dark with lust, her voice huskier than usual. Jack sits up in the shower, exhausted, and watches as Maya follows Andy out of the shower. Andy tosses one towel on the ground so they don’t slip and another over the counter to cushion her, before bending over it. 

“You’re a good girl, too” Maya praises her, coming up behind her, sliding a hand around the front of her hip. “Good girls get rewarded.” 

Jack watches in awe as Maya slides her hand down between Andy’s legs before gently parting her folds, feeling how soaked she is. Maya doesn’t hesitate to slide two fingers inside, leaning her front into Andy’s back. She quickly builds a fast rhythm that leaves Andy breathless. Andy watches her through the mirror, Maya’s free hand finding her chest, tweaking a hard nipple. 

“You have such beautiful nipples,” Maya starts, placing a kiss under Andy’s ear. “They’re begging for me to suck them. Roll my tongue over them until you’re squirming. Then blow on them,” Maya explains, trailing her tongue down her neck, pushing her hair out of the way. “You’re beautiful, Andy.” 

“Fuck, Maya,” Andy replies, dipping her head back to rest on Maya’s shoulder. Maya’s fingers quickly find her sensitive spot, curling to reach it with each thrust. Andy can feel Maya’s breasts pressed against her back, hard nipples pushing on her shoulder blades. Maya pinches her nipple once more and Andy moans, low and loud. “Mayaaaaa.” 

Maya bites down on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder at the same time as she slips a third finger inside her, and Andy gasps loudly. “Oh, you like getting fucked hard from behind? You gonna squirt for me again?” Maya asks, teasingly. Jack watches from the shower, not sure if he should join them or not. He wants to help, he wants to touch them, but he feels like he wasn’t quite invited, like this is just between the two of them. So instead, he grips his cock, which is already growing hard again, and starts to stroke it. He grips the base and lets out an uneven breath when he watches Maya lean down over Andy, helping her bend more and spread her legs more. Andy’s breasts press against the towel she set down on the countertop, and she doesn’t think she’d still be standing if it weren’t for Maya holding her up. 

Maya starts purposefully rubbing her palm against Andy’s swollen clit with each thrust. She knows Andy is close, judging by her heavy breathing and how she’s moaning more and more frequently. Her arousal is dripping down Maya’s hand and Maya closes her eyes for a moment and starts grinding her hips against Andy’s ass, getting a little bit of friction on her soaked pussy. Jack watches Maya grind on Andy as she fingers her and he groans, precum coating his fingers. 

“I’m close,” Andy mumbles. She can feel it building, from the tip of her toes. “I’m gonna, Maya, fuck, it’s gonna, be... oh my god,” Andy moans. She wants to tell Maya she can tell it’s going to be messy, but she can’t get the words out. 

“It’s okay, cum for me,” Maya encourages her, rubbing her clit as hard as she can with the leverage she has, and then pushing three fingers hard against her g-spot, all while rocking her own hips into Andy’s. Andy closes her eyes and presses her head against the towel, the pleasure building in her stomach. She screams in pleasure as her oragsm hits, and she squirts, again. Maya’s hand is soaked, wet running down her arm, pooling at her elbow. Andy’s mouth opens, her eyes closed, her head spinning as she jerks against the counter. When she comes down, it takes her a moment to realize what’s happening. She watches in the mirror as Maya sucks her fingers and hand, and then turns on the sink to wash her arm. Andy hears groaning, and looks over at Jack just in time to watch spurts of cum shoot from his cock, one hand tight around his base, his eyes closed as cum coats his stomach. Andy closes her eyes for a moment, exhausted and overwhelmed. She has absolutely no idea what Maya has done to her. Maya jumps up on the counter to sit next to her, and spreads her legs open, sliding her own fingers between them. She leans back on the mirror as she runs her fingers through her folds for a moment before slipping two inside herself. She’s soaked and needs release quickly, and she’s not ashamed to treat herself. Andy watches in awe, getting a front row seat to watching Maya masturbate. 

“Can I help?” Andy asks, after a moment of watching. Maya reaches for her hair with her free hand, and tugs Andy’s head between her legs. 

“Tongue out, move with me, I control the pace,” Maya insists. She’s pretty sure Andy has never done this before, and she’s serious dead serious about getting off. This isn’t the time for tutorials. This is the time for Andy to let Maya push her tongue where she needs it while she fingers herself. Andy moves to kneel on the ground, and swipes her tongue through Maya’s folds. She lets Maya guide her hair, Maya keeping her focused mostly on her clit. It’s like nothing Andy has ever done before. Maya’s soaking wet and her clit is small and sensitive. She can’t figure out what she tastes like, but she’s definitely turned on by it. Maya taking control—pushing her head where she wants it, keeping Andy licking her clit over and over—gets Andy going. 

Andy’s never had sex with another woman, and she finds herself excited and intrigued by all the ways Maya’s pussy is different than her own. Her own inner lips are longer than her outer ones—Maya’s outer ones fully cover her inner lips. Maya’s clit is less prominent, but just as sensitive. It’s shaped slightly differently and Andy is…turned on. She’s excited about the fact that she’s eating a pussy for the first time in her life and it’s her best friend. It’s Maya, holding her head in place and moaning and relentlessly fingering herself. Maya watches Andy’s head between her legs—a sight she never thought she’d see. Andy’s tongue is a bit unsure and she alternates licking a bit harder and then a bit softer, flattening her tongue and then poking her clit with the tip of it. 

It doesn’t last nearly as long as Andy wants it to. Maya’s fingers move faster and with less of a steady rhythm for a minute or so, before she arches her back and cums for her, soaking her own hand and tugging Andy’s hair, moaning her name. 

“Yes, ANDY,” Maya moans again, pushing her fingers into herself again to ride out an aftershock. “Fuck,” Maya mumbles, slipping her fingers out and letting go of Andy’s hair. Andy intercepts Maya’s fingers and sucks them clean before standing up and pulling Maya into a kiss. Maya moans when she tastes herself on Andy’s mouth, and she grabs Andy’s ass teasingly. 

“Where did Jack go?” Maya asks, noticing he’s no longer in the shower. Andy shrugs. “Weird,” Maya notes. 

“We should, uh, actually shower, now,” Andy recommends. “And maybe not… together? I need a few minutes, to process.” 

Alarm spreads across Maya’s face, and she nods. “No no, not bad, not like, I’m regretting this, bad. Just… I’ve never been with a woman, and that was a lot, and I need to process, alone, in the shower,” Andy insists. 

“Okay,” Maya replies. “Do you want to take this one and I’ll take yours, or?” 

“Oh. No, you’re right, this is your shower. I’ll go to mine,” Andy reasons. “And then we can order Thai?” 

“Yeah, Thai sounds great,” Maya replies. “You think we’ll have issues with the water running the showers at the same time?”

“We ran out of hot water like, four orgasms ago, so I don’t think running them simultaneously is going to be the problem,” Andy notes. Maya just laughs, and Andy pats her bare thigh awkwardly. “Ok, I’m going to go,” Andy adds. Maya pulls her in for a quick kiss before letting her go. Andy bends over to gather her clothes and Maya purposefully averts her gaze. Andy walks out of the bathroom and Maya lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

Andy is right. They  _ both _ need to process  _ all of that _ . 

Maya gathers the used towels and tosses them in a pile on the floor so that she’ll remember to put them in the laundry later, and then she climbs in the lukewarm shower. She tries to sort out her own feelings. Mixing sex and best-friendship isn’t exactly her best idea to date (well, to be fair, it was Jack’s idea). Andy’s her person, and yeah, the sex was great, but good sex isn’t  _ that  _ hard to come by. Friends—true friends—are, though. 

Without Andy, Maya’s basically alone in this world. Without Andy, she doesn’t know who she’d call if she needed help or if something bad happened. Without Andy, she has only her cold, tough parents; her brother who doesn’t want anything to do with her; and her sort-of-friends at the station. Andy’s her one call, and nothing is worth risking that. Just as Maya is washing the conditioner out of her hair, a bit settled with her decision that this is just going to be something her and Andy laugh about and move on from, the door to her bathroom opens. Andy climbs in the shower and presses Maya against the wall in one move, leaning in to kiss her.

Maya pulls her in closer, their bodies pressed together as Andy’s tongue finds its way into her mouth, one of Andy’s hands on her neck, the other on her bare stomach. Maya’s hand drifts down to Andy’s ass, and when she squeezes it, Andy moans in her mouth. Maya’s a great kisser—she knows it—but she’s never been the biggest fan of kissing. But Andy, the way Andy worships her lips and tongue, is undeniably sultry and makes Maya’s whole body tingle. Maya bites down on Andy’s bottom lip and then sucks on it, gently and then a bit harder. She pulls her lips back and trails kisses across Andy’s jawline and then down her neck. Andy tips her head back to give her more skin to kiss, and Maya runs her free hand down Andy’s back, alternating gently touching her skin and using her nails. Andy’s hands find her breasts, squeezing them and rolling her nipples between her fingers. Maya bites down on Andy’s neck when Andy pinches her nipple, and Andy chuckles quietly. Andy tugs Maya to kiss her once more before ducking her head to suck on her nipples. Maya moans and her head gently hits the shower wall, Andy licking all around her areola before tugging her nipple into her mouth. Andy sucks it gently before running her tongue over it teasingly. She sucks on it and squeezes Maya’s hip with one hand. She then switches nipples. She goes back and forth for a few minutes, listening to Maya moan for her as she happily sucks Maya’s hard nipples. Maya finally tugs Andy’s mouth off her nipples after she bites down on one, a strangled moan falling from her lips. 

“Sorr—” Andy starts, worried she hurt Maya. Maya cuts her off with a kiss. 

“Don’t apologize,” Maya replies, licking Andy’s bottom lip teasingly. Andy pulls her into another kiss, rubbing her tongue against Maya’s before sucking on it. Maya’s hand finds Andy’s hair, twirling her hair and massaging her scalp gently as they kiss. Their lips are swollen and red and Maya’s tongue still tastes a little bit like Jack’s cum and Andy’s still tastes a little bit like Maya. Andy finally pulls back, resting her forehead against Maya’s, opening her eyes.

“I think I might like women,” Andy mumbles. Maya chuckles. 

“You think?” Maya responds, a teasing glint in her eye. Andy kisses her again. 

“Or maybe I just like you. And your stupid lips.” 

Andy sucks on Maya’s bottom lip before parting her lips with her tongue once more. 

“You called me beautiful,” Andy notes. “When you had three fingers inside me.” 

Maya laughs. “I did. And you called my ass huge while I was eating you out. That wasn’t very nice, Herrera.” 

Andy laughs, really laughs, her head falling to Maya’s shoulder. “I love your huge ass,” Andy retorts. Her stomach growls, and she bites down on Maya’s shoulder teasingly. “I’m going to go order the food, and let you, um, finish your shower.” She steps out of the shower, reaching for a clean towel. 

“Oh, you’re gonna call my ass huge AGAIN and then leave?” Maya teases. She opens the door to the shower to take a peak at Andy from behind as she towels off. “You’re one to talk, I think your ass might be bigger than mine,” Maya adds, reaching out to squeeze it. Andy jumps and swats her hand away. 

“Behave, Bishop!” Andy calls, before tying the towel around herself and leaving the bathroom. Maya shakes her head and laughs to herself. She finishes her shower, and then tosses on a pair of athletic shorts and a sports bra. When she emerges from her room, Andy is sitting on the couch, sitting cross-legged, playing with her phone. She’s wearing her high waisted black pajama shorts and blue bralette, and Maya lets herself rake her eyes down Andy’s body to check her out. 

“How long for the food?” Maya asks, taking a seat next to her. She reaches for Andy’s water glass, taking a long sip. 

“About thirty minutes,” Andy replies. “Jack texted us,” she adds, holding her phone up to Maya. “Do you think he’s mad?” 

_ Thanks for the good time. _

“So he just totally skipped over the part where he Irish goodbye-d us?” 

“Looks like it. Why were the two of you naked in the shower, anyway?” Andy asks. Maya’s eyes widen, and she sits back against the couch. “Are you two, like...or was that the first time?” 

“Oh my god, yes, that was the first time,” Maya responds hurriedly. Her hand falls to Andy’s bare thigh. “Of course. It was just… the train car today was a lot. And we’ve gotten closer since he took time off and the adrenaline, I don’t know. We both needed some stress relief. I really don’t know how it happened.” 

“Okay,” Andy replies. She puts her phone down on the coffee table and scoots closer to Maya, curling up next to her, tucking her legs under her. “I didn’t like it.”

“Didn’t like what?” Maya asks, her hand falling naturally to Andy’s hip. She’s surprised by the intimacy of it, unsure what to do with herself.

“Walking in on you and Jack. I felt…humiliated, Maya.” 

“Do you still have feelings for Jack?” Maya asks, quiet. She’s not sure she wants to know the answer. 

“No, no, it’s not like that. But you’re my best friend and he’s my ex-something and you two were just... having sex in the shower under my nose in the apartment I share with you?” Andy rambles. Maya nods, her hand running patterns over Andy’s bare hip.

“So, how are you feeling about what happened with the three of us in the shower?” Maya asks, not sure she wants to hear the answer to this question, either.  
  
“Can we just, eat something and talk about this later?” Andy asks, her hand on Maya’s knee. “Tell me about the outbreak on the train?” 

Maya tells her all about the outbreak, recounting it in all of its detail. They eat pad thai and Andy pipes in with appropriate reactions as Maya tells the story. Andy then fills Maya in on her day as Maya cleans up the dishes and puts the leftovers in a tupperware. 

“I think I’m going to go spend the night at my dad’s,” Andy tells her, leaning against the island. 

“Okay,” Maya replies, a bit unsure. “Everything okay with him?”

“Yeah. I just need to process and I can’t process while I’m in the same apartment as you.” 

“Oh.” 

They awkwardly glance at each other from across the kitchen island. Andy then steps away, and heads to her room. She tosses a few things in a backpack and puts on jeans and a sweater. 

“Just, I don’t care where your head is at, but Andy, please don’t pull away from me,” Maya insists. “I need you.” 

Andy sighs, and pulls Maya towards her by her bra straps, leaning in to kiss just under her jaw. She closes her eyes for a moment and wraps her arms around Maya before pulling back. 

“I need you, too,” Andy promises, before leaving her standing in the middle of their living room, more confused than ever. 

Maya pours a glass of wine and curls up on the couch with an episode of Killing Eve. She opens the text Andy had shown her that Jack had sent them, and then opens up her individual texts with Jack to respond to him privately. 

_ That didn’t go how I expected. _

Jack’s typing bubble shows up right away, and Maya chews on her bottom lip. 

_ That makes two of us. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i imagine this as a oneshot, but i'm intrigued to see if anyone thinks it could benefit from a follow up! please leave comments with your thoughts and let me know if you want a part two! 
> 
> also, i'm a carina / maya shipper through and through, and am hoping to write about them separately soon, especially if people seem to like this one :)


End file.
